Momentos
by Onmyuji
Summary: La felicidad de Kagome no se encontraba en notas perfectas o comodidades. Se encontraba en el Sengoku, junto a Inuyasha. Al igual que la felicidad de Inuyasha estaba al lado de Kagome. Tras el corazón de Midoriko, Mes de la Felicidad en ¡Siéntate!
1. Inuyasha dice algo amable

**Disclaimer.** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_ es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_.

_Tenía ganas de escribir algo rosa y waffie de mi OTP del fandom :3 esta ocasión, como parte de la actividad "Tras el corazón de Midoriko: Mes de la felicidad en ¡Siéntate!". Pueden participar si acceden al siguiente link: __**www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net (diagonal) topic (diagonal) 84265 (diagonal) 108823715 (diagonal) 1 (diagonal) Tras-el-coraz%C3%B3n-de-Midoriko-Mes-de-la-Felicidad**_

_En esta actividad se publican tres fanfics consecutivos alusivos a la felicidad de algún o algunos personajes y/o parejas. Así que si les ha llamado la atención, no duden en inscribirse ;) Como comentario, serán tres drabbles. Ni más, ni menos, centrados en la pareja preferida de mucha gente en este fandom :3 (y mi favorita también :D) Así que aquí vamos._

_Cantidad de palabras de este capítulo: 351._

* * *

_Primer prompt. Felicidad en las pequeñas cosas._

* * *

_**1. Inuyasha dice algo amable.**_

* * *

Kagome se limpió el sudor de la frente mientras terminaba de arrancar algunas de las hierbas medicinales que le faltaban para llevar a la aldea. Observó a su acompañante, apilando troncos y maderos secos listos para echarlos al brazo y partir de regreso a la aldea.

Hacía un inusitado calor en el bosque, que a pesar de los climas, solía mantenerse templado. Pero no pudo evitar pensar si el calentamiento global se remontaba a épocas más antiguas que la propia civilización moderna.

Aún se contentó sabiendo que podía trabajar en compañía de su persona favorita del mundo y trató de pasar por alto el calor, ajustando con más fuerza el nudo blanco en su coleta del cabello, ajena totalmente a su acompañante.

—No me gusta.

¿Eh? Kagome giró la cabeza en dirección al hanyou ocupado con la madera, el mismo que le daba la espalda y que no creía que tuviera atino a ponerle atención en ningún momento. Se echó la coleta de cabello por la espalda, de manera que no estorbara mucho su cabello y recogió una última hierba antes de levantarse y con la incógnita fluyendo en su mente, preguntó.

—¿Perdón?

—Digo que... me gusta más cómo se ve tu cabello cuando está suelto. —Y las adorables mejillas de Kagome cambiaron al menos tres veces de color cuando el chico de cabello plateado se dio la vuelta para observarla y notaba que su rostro lucía casi tan avergonzado como el suyo.

La miko no pudo pasar por alto las emociones felices que se precipitaron por su estómago ante la emoción de aquella declaración. Era extraño que Inuyasha notara ese tipo de cosas. Más aún, que dijera palabras amables como esas tan súbitamente.

Eso, de alguna forma, le avergonzaba todavía más.

Y con la voz temblorosa pero alegre, respondió mientras veía la interesante combinación de colores de su kimono, antes que echarle un vistazo a su compañero—. Gra-... gracias.

Luego de eso, las actividades de ambos continuaron cotidianamente. Aunque después de eso, y gracias a un Inuyasha amable, Kagome se encontró inusualmente muy feliz lo que restó del día.

* * *

_**Fin del capítulo.**_

* * *

**PS. **Y díganme, ¿qué les ha parecido? Desde el inicio comencé con ideas pequeñas, cortas pero dulces. Creo que de esa forma se saborean más las emociones. Y con cosas tan simples de la vida... bueno, no voy a reiterar mi gusto por el romance de este tipo.

Espero que me den sus opiniones por medio de un review :D

Nos estamos leyendo :3

_**Onmi.**_


	2. La felicidad puede ser agridulce

**Disclaimer.** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_ es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_.

_¡Vale, que no me tardé ni un pelín en actualizar! :D aquí va la segunda viñeta, espero que les guste como a mí me ha encantado escribirle :D ¡Vamos a por él!_

_Les recuerdo que pueden participar en esta actividad a través del siguiente enlace: __**www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net (diagonal) topic (diagonal) 84265 (diagonal) 108823715 (diagonal) 1 (diagonal) Tras-el-coraz%C3%B3n-de-Midoriko-Mes-de-la-Felicidad**_

_Cantidad de palabras del capítulo: 407._

* * *

_Segundo prompt: Felicidad amarga._

* * *

_**2. La felicidad puede ser agridulce.**_

* * *

Se quería morir.

En serio. Si la muerte se le hubiese aparecido en esos momentos y le hubiese ofrecido un pase sin retorno a la tierra de los muertos, habría aceptado más gustosa.

Pero eso no pasó. Y quizás no ocurriría hasta dentro de mucho, mucho tiempo (esperaba).

Caminó enrojecida hasta las orejas, mientras observaba al hanyou olisquear cada vitrina de la calle, especialmente aquellas de cafeterías, confiterías o restaurants, gritando emocionado por oler cosas que para él debían resultar exquisitas, dirigiéndose específicamente a _ella_.

La gente que caminaba por la acera echaba un ojo al chico de gorra azul, ropas rojas (que daba la impresión de trabajar en un templo) totalmente descalzo y luego echaba en vista a la muchacha que parecía acompañarlo mientras el hombre actuaba cual niño pequeño.

_Qué vergüenza_, pensaba Kagome mientras veía a las personas murmurar acerca de quién era Inuyasha y su actitud infantil.

¿Por qué simplemente no podía existir Naraku en esta era y matarla antes que tener que vivir la humillación?

Pero no. Tenía que ir su madre con la brillante idea de llevar a Inuyasha se compras. ¡Y menudas compras! Porque apenas habían ingresado al sector comercial de ese lado de la ciudad, fue que el hombre de ropajes rojos perdió total compostura y disimulo, tal como las normas de conducta que le había expresado en una infinidad de ocasiones.

Y ahora estaban ahí. Y ella quería esconder la cabeza debajo de la tierra, cual avestruz.

—Hey, Kagome. —La azabache de ojos azules captó a su acompañante hanyou y notó que de pronto ya no olisqueaba desesperado, sino que observaba a la ojiazul con una sonrisa traviesa, como el niño pequeño que tenía por dentro, y apuntaba directamente a un carrito donde vendían pan al vapor, ajeno totalmente a las miradas críticas e indiscretas de los transeúntes—. ¡Eso huele delicioso! ¿Podemos comprar?

Kagome olvidó, al menos por el momento, toda su vergüenza previa para sonreír con dulzura al ver a Inuyasha gritar, ya casi pegado al carrito y olisqueando sin discreción alguna el delicioso y tibio platillo.

Así que con una sonrisa torcida y totalmente apenada de la falta de modales de su compañero, caminó hasta el inmueble, feliz de saber que al menos alguien estaba disfrutando de la compañía del otro sin pudor y sin nada de qué preocuparse, mientras compraba comida para el hambriento hanyou, que incluso le pareció más alegre y encantador que nunca.

* * *

_**Fin del capítulo.**_

* * *

_**PS.**_ Casi que a la velocidad de la luz, actualicé :D y aparte me gusta actualizar rápido. No quiero explayarme demasiado al respecto X3 pero les invito a leer otros fanfics de esta actividad, podrán encontrarlos en el link que les proporcioné al principio :) Mil, mil gracias por todos sus comentarios(L). Me emocioné tanto cuando los leí que sadfsafad. Son de lo mejor :D

¡Nos leemos prontísimo!

_**Onmi.**_


	3. Kagome está aquí y es lo que cuenta

**Disclaimer.** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_ es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_.

_¡Venga! El último capítulo de la actividad del foro :3 me han encantado todos los capítulos, pero la verdad este fue mi favorito X3 Se me hizo muy dulce, rosa y tierno. Aw, me encantó X3._

_Aún están a tiempo de poder participar :D entren en el siguiente link: __**www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net (diagonal) topic (diagonal) 84265 (diagonal) 108823715 (diagonal) 1 (diagonal) Tras-el-coraz%C3%B3n-de-Midoriko-Mes-de-la-Felicidad**_

_¡Gracias por todo su apoyo! :D_

_Cantidad de palabras del capítulo: 374._

_Cantidad de palabras de todo el fanfic (sin notas ni títulos ni nada de eso): 1,132._

* * *

_Tercer prompt: Felicidad en una frase célebre._

* * *

_**3. Kagome está aquí y es lo que cuenta.**_

* * *

Entre risas y jugueteos, la tarde comenzó a caer. Kagome e Inuyasha caminaron por el bosque mientras el sol se ponía y las estrellas lentamente burbujearon en el cielo. Ella se veía radiante y feliz; él lucía más relajado que nunca en tres años.

Las vueltas de la vida los había separado y ahora, como por arte de magia, Kagome volvía a su lugar a lado de Inuyasha. Y él se encargaría de que no volviese a abandonar el lugar que le correspondía. Ese que era a su lado.

En algún momento de su emprendimiento de vuelta a la aldea de Kaede, Inuyasha y Kagome se detuvieron en medio de la aparente nada para tomar un pequeño respiro. Kagome desperezó los miembros, desacostumbrados a la actividad física después de tres años y luego vio al chico por el rabillo del ojo, azorada.

Él parecía más feliz que nunca, como si, después de mucho luchar y buscar, hubiese encontrado el lugar al que pertenecía. Ya no lucía como un adolescente asustado y perdido, y no estaba segura de cuándo eso había cambiado.

—¿Sabes algo?

Las orejitas de Inuyasha se movieron curiosas al escuchar la voz de la mujer y luego se giró a atenderla, tan curiosa como él—. ¿El qué?

—Te veo ahora y sé que realmente eres... feliz. Porque _**la felicidad es la certeza de no sentirse perdido**_. —Kagome sonrió mientras él la observaba. De esa forma tan especial y única con que el hanyou solía mirarle por lo que parecían micro-eternidades, desde que regresó de su época para quedarse con él para siempre.

_Como si fuera lo más precioso que sus ojos verían jamás._

Kagome sintió las mejillas enrojecer cuando se percató de que él no se movía, no le quitaba los ojos de encima y no sólo eso, sino que la intensidad de la mirada era suave y recia, como si quisiera gritarle por los cielos mil y un cosas. Luego, una sonrisa genuina y amable brotó en sus labios, antes de terminar de derretirse con lo que serían las últimas palabras de Inuyasha justo antes de lanzarse contra ella y fundirla en el abrazo más dulce jamás recibido.

—Entonces hace mucho tiempo que dejé de estar perdido. Cuando te encontré.

* * *

_**Fin del capítulo.**_

_**Fin de 'Momentos'.**_

* * *

* "La felicidad es la certeza de no sentirse perdido". Frase de Jorge Bucay.

_**PS.**_ Bueno, pues me ha encantado lo que hice con este fanfic X3 un pequeño dulcecito, que ya me venía echando en falta. Corto, pequeño y ligero, creo que me gustó mucho el resultado y después del fic crack SessKag, nada como escribir sobre mi OTP del fandom para sentirme mejor conmigo misma XD.

Muchas gracias por seguir este fanfic y todos los proyectos que tengo pululando por ahí :3 Les agradeceré muchísimo sus opiniones y sus reviews :D

¡Nos leemos pronto!

_**Onmi.**_


End file.
